Light Pranks
by IllusionalFennec
Summary: After hearing about April Fools' Day from the humans, Vriska decides to pull some pranks on mostly everybody in the meteor, but she might have been tricked herself. April Fools' one-shot!
**A/N: So, in honor of April Fools' Day, I decided to write this little one-shot. I came up with this story on a whim, only thinking of it last night, but I'd say it's decent nonetheless. This takes place about a year into the kids' journey to the new session, and it also takes place during the retconned timeline.**

 **NOTE: There's one small (in fact, I'm not even sure if it counts) Davekat moment in this. I only put it in because it's most likely canon and we've seen scenes of it happening anyway.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck. Andrew Hussie—Satan, devil, god, monster, all at the same time—owns it.**

Vriska blinked open her eyes in her room on the meteor, hurtling toward the new session. She no longer used a recuperacoon—what was the point of it, anyway? It's not like anyone would care. Usually she would just simply nap on some pieces of cloth she would find on the floor. It helped so she wouldn't wake up five days late.

She rubbed her hands together gleefully. "So today's the day, huh?" she whispered. "Finally! No one will blame me for what I'm doing!" She laughed to herself.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"It'll be April Fools' Day tomorrow," Dave had said to Rose yesterday in the common room. Vriska had just been walking by, but stopped. What was this April Fools' Day Dave was talking about?_

 _"Dave, are you really keeping track of the days?" Rose groaned._

 _"Of course," Dave replied. "With a horse calendar. Ironically, obviously."_

 _"Yes, Dave, I get that." Rose rolled her eyes. "But what's the point of April Fools' Day? Almost everyone else on this meteor doesn't know what it is. Are you planning to prank anyone?"_

 _So April Fools' Day was a day of pranks. Interesting. There had never been such a thing on Alternia, since everyone had been isolated from each other. Vriska stood there, waiting to hear more about how the elaborate art was done._

 _"There's no point," Dave said. "But I thought I might tell you. Remember how John always cherished the day? We'd end up getting presents from him on that day and then there would just be nothing."_

 _"Indeed," Rose agreed. "Truth be told, I always enjoyed getting those presents. It was a tradition and I always expected them. Once he mixed up our packages. I got his letter to you, Jade got his letter to me, assuming her package ever came. And you got his letter to her."_

 _"Yeah." Dave nodded. "He was so bad at pranks but loved them so much."_

 _"That's the best way to describe John as a prankster," Rose sighed. Vriska soon left after that, as the conversation soon deteriorated into memories and reminiscing. It was too bad Vriska had already devised a plan._

 _End Flashback_

* * *

She headed out, having already figured out pranks for everybody. She'd be pranking everybody on the meteor besides the Mayor-tricking the Mayor might be the worst crime anyone could ever commit, as was common knowledge in the meteor-and they were going to be good.

First, she headed down to one of the empty rooms. This was where Terezi always went in the mornings, Vriska knew, since it was the best place to spy on everybody's antics. Vriska tapped her foot impatiently as Terezi walked in.

"Vriska? What is it?" Terezi asked.

"Oh, Terezi." Vriska looked over at her. "I need your help with something. I'm conflicted between two choices right now... maybe you could flip a coin to help?"

"What do you need help with?" Terezi asked. "What are you conflicted about?"

"It's not really that important, so I don't really think I should tell you," Vriska said, "but I'm considering either continuing what I'm doing, or do what I want."

Terezi raised her eyebrows. "That's a little vague, I guess, but alright..." She took out a coin. "Which one is heads and which is tails?"

"The first one is heads, and the other one is tails," Vriska replied. She fought back a smirk. Operation Terezi was going along smoothly.

Terezi flipped the coin and it landed on tails. "So that's do what you want. About what?"

Vriska started running off.

"Vriska!" Terezi shouted.

"That was for if I should do April Fools' pranks or not!" Vriska called back, a huge smile on her face. "Ciao!" She disappeared from the room.

"April Fools?" Terezi wondered as she captchalogued the coin. "What is she doing without telling me?"

* * *

Vriska kept running, now holding a DVD in her hand. A sticky note was stuck onto it, reading, "It's good. Watch it." Her smile grew even wider. _Operation Dave and Karkat, begin,_ she thought.

She came to another room. This was the room that Dave and Karkat often went to and where they watched movies together. After making sure both weren't there, she placed the DVD on the couch and tiptoed out, placing herself in the shadows next to the wall. She would still hear them, but they wouldn't see her.

Dave and Karkat entered the room without even glancing at her. "What the hell is this?" Karkat wondered, as loud and snappy as always.

Vriska leaned closer to hear. "'It's good. Watch it,'" Dave read aloud. "Rose probably sent it or something. She's the only one on this thing that writes like that."

"I guess we'll try it," Karkat grumbled. They loaded the DVD onto the computer. As soon as they started watching, Vriska heard gagging. A few minutes later, she thought she even heard Karkat vomit.

"Why is this a THING?" he yelled.

Vriska ran away. Once she was out of hearing distance, she broke out into fits of laughter. That DVD was trash. Ultimate trash. Operation Dave and Karkat was a success!

* * *

 _Rose is up next,_ she thought. She came into what she liked to call a kitchen and prepared some coffee, but added some liquid and dye to make it look like alcohol. She had caught Rose drinking a few times, but hopefully this would change her habits somewhat, as Rose avoided drinking coffee whenever she could. Otherwise she would have to shatter the glass. She set the wine glass out on the table.

Vriska decided to stand next to the coffee machine herself, pretending that she was busy as she heard Rose enter.

"What's this?" Rose wondered. Vriska stole a glance and saw her lifting the glass and inspecting it. Then she shrugged and chugged some of it down. Immediately she spat it out and cried, "Bluh!" Vriska imagined a scribble drawing going along with it. "This is coffee!" she exclaimed, setting down the glass. Vriska strode away. Operation Rose had been incredibly easy!

* * *

Now she wandered the halls, looking for a certain somebody. Finally, she found her. Kanaya was standing there with her rainbow drinker light turned off. _But that wouldn't be the case soon enough,_ Vriska thought.

Kanaya turned. "Oh, Vriska." She paused. "What do you want?"

"Not much, Maryam," Vriska replied. "I just need your help for something. See, I can't find the Mayor. I have a feeling I know where it is, but the hallways are so dark today that I'd just get lost going through them. So, can you help me? Just this once?"

"You're the Thief of Light," Kanaya pointed out. "Can't you do it yourself?"

 _She thinks I'm up to something. Rats._ "That's luck! The last time I tried to use my luck, I got knocked out by John. Anyway, come on, Maryam. It's only once, and it's the Mayor."

Kanaya considered the idea. "Fine." She switched on her light, like a lamp.

"Great! I'll lead you to where I think he is," Vriska said, grasping Kanaya's hand and pulling her along before the jadeblood could say anything otherwise. "He's probably here..." She turned left. "Nope..." She walked down the hallway, turning right. On and on it went, just leading Kanaya around in circles and sapping more of both the rainbow drinker's time and patience.

Finally, she stopped. "Vriska, I don't think you know where the Mayor is."

"Of course I do!" Vriska struggled to pull her down another hallway. "Come on! I know he's here..."

"He's not there. We just went there. You're up to something, Vriska, and I'm not participating in it." Kanaya backed away and trotted off.

 _That didn't go as well as I had hoped, but at least I disoriented her,_ Vriska thought, following Kanaya and walking into the nearest room. Kanaya would have almost certainly come here... except she didn't. She was simply spinning around, walking in a small circle.

 _Haha! Perfect._ Vriska turned. Now was the time for the one person who probably deserved the prank. As she had planned, sitting in the middle of the room was the fridge, lying horizontally.

Vriska flipped the fridge up. "Alright. Gamzee is in this thing, isn't he?" She rapped her fingers against the fridge door, hearing a distant "HONK" in reply.

"Great." She flipped the fridge over again, and then flipped it over again. Now Gamzee would be completely upside down.

"Hyah! Take that, you bardstard!" She had been waiting to use that line!

She flipped the fridge into all kinds of different, definitely excruciating positions for Gamzee. Finally, she ended with the fridge upside down.

"There. That ought to be suitable," she muttered as she strolled out of the room.

Now for the final act. This was going to be fun.

* * *

"Thank God, Vriska hasn't tricked me yet," Tavrosprite murmured. "E-everybody's been pranked by Vriska, and me and the Mayor are the only exceptions..." He soon drifted off when he saw Vriska standing there in front of him.

"Oh, no," he whispered.

"Hey, Tavros," she said sharply.

"Yes?" he muttered.

"There's something great under the couch. I found it this morning, but couldn't find you until now."

"What is it? Is this a prank, Vriska?" Tavrosprite asked.

"Don't worry! It's legitimate treasure. Like... gold or something."

"Okay, then. But you better not be, uh, l-lying to me," Tavrosprite said, pulling up the couch sheets...And found himself face-to-face with a cat.

"Achoo! Achoo! Ach-" He stopped and stared at the cat. It was fake. Just a plush. He looked over at Vriska, who had vanished.

"You tricked me again, V-Vriska," he said.

* * *

Vriska was walking smugly away from Tavrosprite. What a fool that guy was! Suddenly, she bumped into Rose and Dave.

"Oh, hi, you two," she said in a fake cheerful tone. Did they find out? she wondered.

"Vriska, word is that you've been pranking everybody today," Rose said. "Why is that?"

"That's not true!" Vriska exclaimed. "It's not!"

"Oh, please," Dave said. "We all know that it's true. But why are you doing it today, of all days?"

"Because it's April Fools' Day!" Vriska answered. "You said so yourself!"

"True, but..." Dave looked at her. "April Fools to you too." He smiled.

"What?" Vriska shouted.

"We both knew you were listening," Rose put in. "That's why we fooled you. April Fools' Day was yesterday, Vriska."

"Are you kidding me?" Vriska yelled.

"Absolutely not," Rose answered, also smiling. She and Dave walked away.

"Why, you..." Vriska growled.

* * *

 **A/N: So there. Vriska got set up by Rose and Dave. How was the story? I tried to add some humor into it and make the characters seem realistic, but I _did_ feel like there were some OOC moments, though... either way, have a happy April Fools' Day, and try not to get pranked as badly as Vriska did.**


End file.
